


Minerva McGonagall Ships Wolfstar.

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sassy McGonagall, Secret Relationship, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), note passing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: Sirius is caught passing notes to Remus in class.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 321





	Minerva McGonagall Ships Wolfstar.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.
> 
> Based on a ridiculously cute prompt I saw on a Facebook Fan Page.

“Mr Black, what have I told you about passing notes in my class?”

Minerva McGonagall had been in the middle of sternly correcting Bobby Ashby’s wand movements for todays lesson - transforming a mouse into a flowerpot - when she noticed it out of the corner of her eye. A small origami dog leaping out from between the palms of Sirius Black's outstretched hands. The small paper dog bounded across the tables of the other students, making a beeline for where Remus Lupin sat on the other side of the classroom, its tail wagging. 

Minerva internally sighed. She was pretty sure that The Marauders, as they had so nicknamed themselves, were the cause of ninety percent of her grey hairs and premature wrinkles. But, to be fair, she would be lying if she said that she didn’t have a certain fondness for the troublesome boys. Even so, the day they graduated would be the day that she would be pouring herself a very large and much deserved celebratory brandy. 

She pointed her wand at the paper dog just as it took its final flying leap onto Remus’ desk, and it smoothly sailed straight into her waiting hand. 

“Mr Black, I wonder if the rest of the class would be interested in what you had to say to Mr Lupin that was just _so_ important that it could not wait until after the lesson?”

The students collectively held their breaths, one or two of them letting loose poorly muffled sniggers as Minerva opened the origami paper with an air of dramatic flair. They watched her finely arched eyebrows climb her forehead as she stared down at Sirius Black’s messy scrawl:

_Remus,  
James just told me he has tutoring with Evans tonight; apparently he told her he’s failing Charms and desperately needs her help. As if she wouldn't have seen right through that! Still, she agreed and he’s over the moon – he’s spent the last half n hour gabbing about it incessantly with cow eyes. Save me Moony! I wish I was sitting with you instead. Anyway, he will be gone most of the night. So put that clever brain of yours to work and think up a believable excuse we can use to ditch Peter so I can have you all to myself for a few hours ;)  
I love you.  
Sirius_

Minerva looked to where Sirius sat, uncharacteristically silent. He was hunched low in his chair, eyes cast to the floor and chin tucked tight to his chest, a dark red blush plainly visible even underneath his tanned skin. Her eyes darted across the room to Remus, who was glancing between her and Sirius with a look of sweet bafflement on his kind face.

“Mr Black?”

Sirius raised his eyes to hers with obvious reluctance – something close to pleading in them. It was an expression she had never witnessed on his face before. His throat visibly contracted as he swallowed heavily. 

“In future,” She said briskly. “I expect Mr Lupin and yourself to plan your pranks outside of my classroom, on your own time. Be rest assured that if I see any of the Zonkos products on this list being used in the near future, I’ll know who to blame.”

The Professor then cleared her throat, continuing her lesson as if nothing had happened. She slowly meandered her way across the room, until she was next to Remus’s desk. She leant over to inspect his flowerpot, subtly dropping the note in front of him as she did so. She saw Remus start with surprise before a soft smile stole over his face, his arm darting out to close his fist around the parchment.

Minerva suppresed a smile of her own as she made her way over to the desk that Potter and Black shared. She gave a nod of approval at James's flowerpot, which she was not surprised to see was abundantly overflowing with lilies in full bloom. Sirius's pot, however, was home to a single white flower, its full trumpet shaped petals furled closed.

" _Ipomoea alba_ \- also know as the Moonflower," Minerva remarked gently, reaching out to touch a velvety soft petal.

"You have excellent taste, Mr Black." She added, with a wink. 

A small choked laugh emitted from the side of the room in which Remus sat as she turned her back on Sirius Black's astonished expression.

_I can't wait for my next tea appointment with Albus_ , she thought with no small amount of amusement, a smirk threatening to tug at the severe line of her mouth. 

__

__

After all, the man did now owe her ten galleons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos are lovely ❤


End file.
